


新手上路in

by MimeAya



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeAya/pseuds/MimeAya
Summary: 太！柴！了！感谢阅读！🛴🛴





	新手上路in

川西来到等候室，坐在角落的化妆镜前，通过镜子看着走进来的其他人，

一、二、三…

在数到第四十六的时候，金熙天终于走了进来。川西兴奋的转过身朝门口看去，一声“熙天哥”却卡在喉咙里怎么也喊不出口。

他又跟他的朋友们待在一起，又很自然的搂住了其他人。川西的眼神暗了暗，强迫自己移开视线，甚至连镜子中的影像也不看一眼。

初评级同组的来良来找他，靠近的时候捂住了口鼻犹豫的对他说：嗯…takumi…你最近有注射抑制剂吗？有点味道。

川西被喊回了神，下意识用手捂住后颈：没、没有吧？也没到那个时候啊？

来良也点了点头，说那可能是我闻岔了。临走时他又不放心的叮嘱到：最好还是再多贴一层抑制贴噢？不小心情热的话会很麻烦的…而且这里，并不全是Beta的。

谢谢关心啦！川西笑着送别他。再一转神在等候室里已经看不到金熙天了。

随便吧。

川西也离开了等候室。

*

下午提前彩排的时候，KSix作为要上场的第一组却始终没有凑齐人，最后是和川西同宿舍的人赶来道歉，说他身体有些不舒服可能来不了了，非常抱歉明天正事录制的时候一定会调理好的。

来良皱眉，彩排前他去等候室找川西的时候就有些担心是不是发情期提前，结果真的是这样。可能是压力太大导致信息素紊乱了？他把他的猜测说给其他人听。

关西的其他四个人点点头，商定一会儿彩排结束了晚上去宿舍看看他，如果已经注射过抑制剂的话晚上应该就没事了。

记住流程之后彩排也只是走过场，匆忙结束后金熙天找借口先回了宿舍，在走廊就已经闻到了扑面而来的玫瑰花香气。

他想拧开门把手进去，却发现宿舍门从内部锁住了。于是他耐着性子敲门，试探的问：takumi？

房间里没有声音，他又敲了好几下：是我，开门吧？

川西真的很难受，他盖紧被子缩在床的边缘，浑身被冷汗浸湿，可实际上他整个人都烫到可怕。他的发情期来的突然，前几天刚注射过的强效抑制剂也不管用了。身体上每一个部分都变得敏感，仅仅是翻身身体所接触到的与被单的摩擦也会让他颤抖许久。这一次的情潮来的汹涌而强烈，可是他并不知道该怎么做。

凭借着本能他伸手探进自己早已湿透的上衣内抚摸胸前的豆粒，轻轻揉搓又摁压，另一只手则握住自己的性器有规律的抽动起来。

哈…

这根本不够，omrga的情热不是能依靠自己抚慰就得到解决的，他的后穴随着他的喘息声向外吐露着湿答答的液体，迫切的需要被填满。

他手上的动作越来越快，这个时候门外传来了金熙天的声音：takumi？

嗯…！

川西的动作止住了，伴随着身体猛烈的颤抖，性器射出一阵精液，敲门声还在继续，与此同时他的眼泪夺眶而出。

于是他跌跌撞撞的几乎是载下了床，光着脚就跑到门前打开了宿舍的大门，不顾身上的狼狈样狠狠的扑进金熙天的怀里哭起来。

好了…乖，不哭了，我来了啊，乖？

金熙天抱住他，顺着他的头发一丝一丝的捋着，反手合上了宿舍的门，背靠在大门上一心一意的哄着川西。

川西满脸泪痕的抬起头，双手攀着金熙天的肩膀，垫脚狠狠的吻了上去。和以前的接吻不一样，川西一改往常的羞涩模样，大胆的探进对方口中寻找舌头，然而经验的欠缺他的吻技依然生涩，金熙天笑着俯下身，掌握主动权加深了这个吻。

最后川西咬牙啃破了金熙天的嘴角才结束了这个吻，他用蓄着眼泪的漂亮的眼睛看着金熙天，以为是恶狠狠的语调开口却是由于情热发烧导致的沙哑的奶音：你为什么要过来！

金熙天笑到：担心你。

你不要笑！川西打断他，咬咬牙忍住体内一波接一波袭来的猛烈情潮，强迫自己神志清醒：你不喜欢我了就不要来招惹我。

金熙天无奈的把他抱在怀里，双手在他后背一下一下的顺着：怎么会不喜欢你呢？

不喜欢你为什么要从彩排场地跑回来找你？

说完右手抚上川西的后颈在腺体周边重重的按了一下，怀里的人发出一声惊叫便彻底软了腰载进他怀里。

川西不喜欢这样，不喜欢因为身体状况而被人掌控的感觉，但是此时此刻他并不能反抗，于是他攥紧了金熙天的衣服把脸埋在他怀里，把所有的委屈化作眼泪发泄出来。

这不是他的错，omega天生泪腺发达。然而川西的眼泪是金熙天最不想看见的东西，他把川西抱到床边坐好，抬手抓住他的下巴再次亲吻他。

他的舌尖掠过川西口腔的每一处，两人的舌头交缠在一起，唾液在两人口中交换发出咕啾的声音，甚至有唾液顺着川西的唇沿滴至下巴处，留下淫靡的痕迹。

金熙天的手伸进川西的单衣，衔住一边的乳尖轻轻揉搓，粉嫩的果实充血挺立起来，发情期更加敏感的身体所得到的快感反复冲击着川西的大脑，被吻住的他只能发出呜、呜的声音。

他的手想去抚慰自己的性器却被金熙天阻止，他停止了这个吻，摁住川西的手看着他漂亮的眼睛一字一句的说：喜欢你，我喜欢你。

他又去吻川西的眼睛，继续说：为什么要怀疑我对你的感情呢takumi？我喜欢你。

川西摇摇头，哭的抽噎：没有…我每次看向熙天哥的时候你的目光从来不在我身上。

金熙天的手顺着后背游移到川西的臀部，摁压着他饱满的臀瓣，穴口随着挤压不断流出半透明的汁水，金熙天叹气：你在和来良说话的时候，我看着你。你侧头和莲对视的时候，我也看着你。

喜欢你是真情实意的，为什么你要这么讨人喜欢呢？

他把脸埋在川西的肩膀处，吐息撩过川西后颈的腺体，惹的川西浑身颤抖：好想把你关起来，然后你就只属于我了，takumi。

铺满房间的玫瑰花香气突然被浓郁的红酒味盖住，两股信息素交织在一起，川西抓紧了金熙天的衣服，几乎是用尽了全身的力气：好难受…哥哥…救我…

金熙天一边揉着川西后颈的腺体哄着他放松，另一只手向穴口内部探去。顺着穴口的褶皱伸进一指在浅处摁压，粘哒哒的液体仿佛解除了禁制疯狂向外流淌，他轻声在他耳边说不要怕，放轻松，又加进一指进行扩张。

哈、啊…不不用了…川西张开腿攀住他的腰，红着脸继续说：哥哥…请直接进来…

金熙天去吻他，两人热烈的吻在一起，仿佛要将所有衷肠诉尽，金熙天把他放平在床上架起一条腿，挺身进入了他的体内。

啊…！

穴内的软肉争先恐后的包裹上来，先前的汁液是天然的润滑剂，随着每一次深入浅出的抽动发出色情的水声。

嗯、啊…啊，哥、哥哥…川西被顶撞的一晃一晃，像在海面巨浪中扑腾的一艘小船。

哥哥…亲我…亲亲我好不好…

金熙天俯下身去寻找他粉嫩的嘴唇，交换一个满是口水的黏糊糊的吻，又从嘴唇一路吻至下巴、脖颈、锁骨、乳尖。

金熙天的性器在川西体内越撞越深，川西想伸手去抚慰他被冷落许久的下体，金熙天却加快了抽插的速度。

啊…！哈啊！不、不要…！

川西的后穴陡然收缩，内部的软肉挤压着金熙天的性器，金熙天咬咬牙继续往更深出挺进，伴随着穴内的收缩川西射出了第二股白浊。

然而情潮并没有随着高潮而消失，金熙天的动作仍然在继续，一次比一次更深的抽插给川西带来绝顶的快感。

快深入omega特有的生殖腔的时候金熙天停住了动作，川西隔着迷蒙的眼泪看着金熙天，扯着因为几波高潮过后更加沙哑的嗓子问他：哥哥，我喜欢你，好喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？

金熙天凑进他的脖颈回应到：说过很多遍了，最喜欢你，最喜欢takumi。

川西笑了：takumi也最喜欢哥哥，哥哥快点标记我吧。

金熙天挺身撞开川西的生殖腔，初经人事的川西第一次被完全的打开，情潮彻底涌上来冲击他的大脑，金熙天的动作越发猛烈，川西哭喊着不断发出舒爽的娇喘，口中哭嚎着太疼了、哥哥…我不要了，身体却不断的向金熙天贴近让他能进入的更深。

金熙天捧起川西的脑袋，凑近他的后颈，对着腺体的位置狠狠咬了下去，牙尖刺破腺体脆弱的皮肤，两人的信息素开始交融。

他最后几下抽插，性器在川西的生殖腔内成了结，蒋精液射进了川西的生殖腔内，留下了自己的痕迹，

结束了发情期的omega正拼命往他怀里钻试图获取安全感，alpha抱住他轻拍着他的后背一遍又一遍不厌其烦的告白：嗯，我最喜欢takumi啦。

羞红了脸的omega从他怀里抬起头，不甘示弱的去亲alpha嘴唇上的伤口，宣誓道：你是我的了，谁都不许抢！


End file.
